


Forelsket

by youbetterwatchyourmouthsunshine



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, Edging, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering, how do you tag that, nameless reader - Freeform, other because she's a woman in a man's body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbetterwatchyourmouthsunshine/pseuds/youbetterwatchyourmouthsunshine
Summary: (n.) the euphoria you experience when you are first falling in lovenameless readerexplicit smut
Relationships: Patricia (Split)/Original Character(s), Patricia (Split)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Forelsket

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day, everyone!

Clothes lay discarded and long forgotten on the floor, soon joined by one of the many pillows that belonged on the bed, inadvertently thrown by a hand as it reached for anything to grab onto. It latched onto the edge of the mattress with a white-knuckle grip, muscles shifting and tensing under the skin. Her back arched, a loud moan forcing its way past her throat as yet another wave of pleasure built inside her. Tears pricked the back of her eyes and she groaned in frustration as the heavenly touch left her, pulling her from the edge for the hundredth time. Her other hand grabbed at a strong shoulder, one that did not belong to the person over her yet was the form they’d been stuck with. A hand caressed her cheek, the other travelling from her mound up her stomach and cupping her breast, nimble fingers pinching her nipple. She whined, the touch sending a hot shiver down her spine, right down to her sensitive core. It felt as though it’d been hours since Patricia had taken the light and vowed to make that night one to remember, stripping her of any piece of clothing that covered her, though staying fully clothed herself.

“You’re doing so very well, my darling.” Patricia hummed, lips brushing under the naked woman’s ear, hand rubbing down her torso towards her crotch.

“Patricia, please…” She gasped, bucking her hips as the older woman’s fingertips teased her entrance once again. “I can’t… I can’t take it anymore, please.”

“Oh, but I know you can.” Patricia chuckled, sinking two fingers slowly into her and curling them just right to make her back arch and her breath hitch. “And you look particularly exquisite in this state.”

“I-” She cut herself off as Patricia’s fingers moved inside her, a thumb circling her clit. “ _Fuck_.”

Patricia instantly froze at the word, grabbing the other’s jaw to force their eyes to meet. She whimpered at the harshness of Patricia’s gaze, her hips stilling as she realized her mistake and internally cursed herself.

“Now, what have I told you…” Fingers curled and pressed mercilessly against that delicious spot inside her, she choked out a moan. “…about using language of that sort?”

“I-I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Pretty little things like you should never utter such profanities. Don’t you agree?”

She nodded, screwing her eyes shut as Patricia spread her fingers within her, massaging her walls as her thumb resumed its delightful torture on her clit. She bucked her hips desperately down on Patricia’s hand, teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

“I beg your pardon, love, I didn’t quite catch that.” Patricia kept her voice calm, always composed and proper to the point that it was unnerving.

“Yes!” She cried out, hips stuttering when Patricia eased in a third finger. “Patricia, please…”

“Patience, little one.”

Shifting her position between spread legs, Patricia stroked the soft skin of the young woman’s thigh with her free hand, letting out a sighing moan at the feel of the muscles quivering as whimpers and whines echoed in the room. Her toes curled and her back arched, her stomach coiling tightly as she felt her peak close in on her. She could hear herself moaning, grabbing at Patricia’s hand on her thigh, telling her _right there, I’m so close, Patricia, yes, please_ as the woman’s fingers moved in and out fast and hard then pulled out just as she was on the edge. She whined at the loss, a sound that quickly turned to a startled moan when she felt something strong and wet stroking circles around her clit. Her hips bucked as Patricia’s warm mouth enveloped the bundle of nerves, sucking slightly and she looked down to see the woman’s head between her thighs, hands holding them apart and her nose pressing against her clean-shaven pubis. She moaned loudly at the sight; Patricia almost never went down on her, claiming it was too messy and it wasn’t _proper_. Nevertheless, she was always shaved, always ready for the possibility that she might experience the rare thrill of Patricia’s skilled mouth on her. She reached a hand down to stroke over Patricia’s buzz cut as the latter dipped her tongue inside her wetness and moaned at the taste, the vibration shooting through her body like electricity. Patricia was quick to remove the other’s hand from her head, pinning it down next to her body. The woman was a true lady, composed and poised, and always, _always_ in control. She cried out and whimpered while Patricia’s nose rubbed against her clit harshly as the woman thrust a tongue in and out of her, contently drinking her juices. Patricia wouldn’t deny she enjoyed her lover’s taste – much the opposite – and it was tremendously gratifying to see her writhing under the attention, her orgasm building faster than with just her fingers. Patricia thought of oral sex as a treat, once in a blue moon kind of activity and she would save it for when she wanted to really push some buttons.

“Patricia, please let me- ah, please…”

Patricia grabbed her lover’s thighs and placed them over her shoulders, then slid her hands to her hips and pushed up while shifting onto her knees. She gasped at the change in position, straining her body, only her shoulders and head laid on the bed as Patricia supported most of her weight with her strong arms wrapped around her thighs. Patricia’s mouth was flush with her wetness, sitting on her knees with her back impossibly straight, regaining her posture as she continued her assault. Mouth parted from her pussy momentarily.

“I will concede.” Patricia began, licking her lips and using her thumb to keep the other on the verge of release. “On one condition.”

“W-What?” She gasped, hips twitching and hands gripping onto the sheets tightly, eyes meeting Patricia’s blue ones.

“You will tell me what has been eating at you, my dear.” Tongue peaked out to lick a bold stripe from her entrance to her clit, where her thumb continued incessantly.

“I-I don’t- don’t know what you mean.”

“I think you do.” Loving kisses peppered on quivering thighs, fingers digging into her flesh. “I see that look in your eye, there is something you have been hiding and I want to hear it.”

“Patricia, please…”

She knew what Patricia meant, of course. She thought she’d been more subtle, but nothing passed by the perfectionist, she was too observant, too controlling to let anything go unnoticed. And she knew Patricia knew exactly what she’d been wanting to say. She wondered how long it would take for Patricia to confront her, but she never thought she would do it like this. Patricia would keep to her word and not grant her release until she confessed.

“Say it.” Patricia hissed, staring down the writhing woman. “For me.”

“I-”

Patricia resumed torturing her with that tongue of hers, rubbing it flat against her clit and making her whimper at the feeling, hips bucking wildly when lips wrapped around it. Patricia’s hands held her thighs firmly on her shoulders, using her fingers to spread her lips as she continued, licking and sucking and teasing. She wouldn’t last long but Patricia could always pull back when she got too close if the words hadn’t been spoken yet.

“Patricia, I’m so close. Oh, God, don’t stop.” Her voice cracked and wavered, heat coiling in her stomach, she was right on the edge.

“Say it or I will stop.” Patricia mumbled against her wet sex before latching onto her clit and sucking harshly, tongue working against it as she did.

“I-I… Oh, God, yes!”

Patricia met the other’s eyes with a cold stare, giving her one last silent warning as she sped up the movements of her tongue, grip tight enough on her thighs that it would certainly leave lovely purple bruises for days. She arched, only her head touching the mattress and she dug her heels into Patricia’s clothed back, nodding shakily and surrendering.

“I… I love you.”

Patricia groaned over her clit and pressed her mouth harder against her, rubbing her tongue as fast and hard as she could. Her ears muted and her chest tightened, thighs clamping around Patricia’s head and a scream ripped its way past her throat. Patricia kept working her mouth on her lover, letting her ride out her high. When she whimpered weakly and clumsily tried to push Patricia away from her sex, she stopped and licked her lips, looking at her lover lovingly as the latter’s chest heaved, hands resting flat on the mattress. Patricia laid the rest of her body down on the bed slowly, moving to sit next to her and brushed the hair away from her face. Leaning down, Patricia pressed a soft kiss to her parted lips, and she whimpered, hand reaching out to the older woman. Another kiss was pressed to her forehead and then her cheek.

“I love you, my darling.” Patricia smiled, her heart warming at the confession. “You did very good, I am so proud of you.”

“Thank you…” She whispered, looking up at the woman that had somehow captured her heart and her soul.

Patricia covered her body with a sheet as goosebumps formed on her skin, the aftershocks of her orgasm washing away.

“You will need a bath later.” Patricia spoke with a smile as she caressed her lover’s cheek. “But first, I will make you your favorite sandwich; PB and J.”


End file.
